To think that there was
by KillerHeartsRadio
Summary: To think that any of this was real, this has to be a dream,right? L couldn't be here. He couldn't be the one wheeling me around, could he? Oh god my head hurts.
1. Chapter 1

Three bodies lie on the floor, covered in each others blood. A man about twenty years of age stood over them, knife in hand, black hair and obsidian eyes stood out in the light filtering through the window. The black shirt he was wearing did not portray the splatter of blood that, I'm sure, covered his shirt. He looked up at me his eyes flashing and his mouth curving into a wicked smile. I turned and ran. He was soon in hot pursuit. Legs churning I rounded the corner and hid. Listening for the telltale signs of the door being kicked in. The snap of the wood breaking under the officers feet could be heard a good mile away. Police swarmed the house and I was led out by and elderly gentleman looking to be about mid-sixties. He dragged me by arm out of the house and to an ambulance that stood waiting outside. The sirens had not been turned off and officers stood to the side shooting glances the man and I's direction. Just about a foot away from the ambulance I collapsed. The man picked me up gently and put me on the edge of the ambulance. The man's face was solemn, he seemed to be distracted by something. The police led the murderer out side and to one of the patrol cars. Once inside the car you could hear screaming, and laughing. He was a maniac that was for sure. The elderly gentleman stood in my way blocking the murderer from my view. I watched as police swarmed the car and I could hear them muttering.

"Sir," one of the younger officers said, coming close."It seems to have been broadcast live all over the world. Kira Killed the murderer." I sighed. Kira, Kira is a murderer, no better then the man who just murdered my family and came after me. The man pushed me inside the ambulance and rode with me to the hospital, just inside the doors I passed out.

Day by Day more and more officers had come in asking questions relentlessly, The nurses always had to lead them out chastising them for screaming t a _child_ who had watched her family getting _murdered_. The nurses were always kind, bringing puzzle and things to keep me busy while I was stuck bed ridden. I was surprised when one of the nurses told me I had been temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. The nurses didn't seem to judge and call me cripple. They would laugh and tell me jokes, and maybe, every once in a while, put a puzzle together with me.

Monday, two weeks after the murder the file of officers and detectives seems to have reduced to about one every few days. I was putting together a puzzle when a knock sounded on the door. I glanced around. I couldn't throw the cup or pitcher so I decided to go with the puzzle piece. It flew under the door and the person on the other side seemed to understand. A man who looked considerably alike with the murderer walked into the room slowly, the elderly gentleman behind him. I smiled at the older man and glanced at the man who seemed to have found the seat next to me comfortable. He squatted in a weird fashion and looked up at me. His obsidian orbs seemed to have an innocent sparkle in them. The older man smiled back softly. It was known around the hospital I would not talk to many.

"Rei-" The elderly man started.

"No." I croaked. He looked up, startled. I smiled, and looked down at my lap.

"I...am no longer... the girl I... was then..." I said trying to use my voice. The sound was gravelly and harsh. He nodded and handed me a cup that seemed to have materialized out of thin air, then I realized he had poured me a glass while I was talking. The younger man cleared his throat, pulling my attention away from the older man.

"Who are you now then?" He asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"I am... now... Ryuu." I said,taking a gulp of water. The younger man looked interested ,but he set back in the chair.

"I'm Ryuuzaki." He said simply and My smile fell. Then why did I pick Ryuu? Oh yeah that's right.

"I chose Ryuu because it it what L mainly uses for the first part of his japanese Aliases." The mans eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he looked at the other man.

"Watari, Please check her out. I would like for her to accompany us to japan. You know Japanese I presume?" I shook my head at the question.

"No..." I sighed. The man turned to me completely and surprised me with his next words.

"I am L." I shook my head and faced him full on.

"You can't be. L would never show his face to anyone. Let alone a girl who watched her parents and brother get murdered.." I said. The man who claimed to be L shook his head.

"I guess you will just have to see for yourself." I watched as he left the room to fetch a nurse to help dress me.

Ryuuzaki wheeled me down the hall and out to a limo. I was shocked. Were they rich or something? Then I realized. He was telling the truth. He was L. L helped me in and let Watari load the Wheelchair into the trunk. I watched out the window as we passed the buildings I knew only too well. We drove around for a little longer before L decided he was hungry. We stopped in front of a bakery and Watari turned off the motor. Climbing out of the front seat I watched as he pulled the chair out of the back. He opened it outside the door and opened the door placing it beside the door. Ryuuzaki pulled me closer to the door and he pulled me out and placed me gently in the chair. L himself wheeled me in and placed me at the head of the table. L ordered almost half of the bakery, ignoring the look on my face. The waitress looked at me dissaprovingly.

"And you?" she snarled. I cringed back at the venom in her voice. The message was clear. She wanted me away from him. I ordered a blueberry cream cheese danish and a coffee. The glare was evident as she stomped off. Cursing me silently under her breath along the way. I shrugged it off. So sue me, I wanted something good after what happened.

"Ryuuzaki," I said pulling his attention away from his phone.

"Yes, Ryuu?" He replied back flipping it close placing it in his pocket.

"Why did you bring me with you? Why didn't you leave me to go to an orphanage like other kids?" I asked. His non-existent eyebrows shot up.

"I didn;t want you to go through the same torture I went through. Kids at the orphanage I came from hated me for always outsmarting them, Even the older children. I was tortured and made fun of until I became a detective. Even for a while then the older children loved to poke fun at me, but I wasn't interested in that like the other children." My eyebrows shot up and The waitress shot me a death glare and I cocked my head.

16 hours stuck on a plane with L was quite entertaining to say the most, L had spent most of the time teaching me Japanese, and going over the plan. I was to be his little sister who had gone to study abroad for a few years, we had lost touch after a while. So that meant it would match up with the fact I knew more than others, but I was not at liberty to say. I looked like L in some ways. Same facial structure. My eyes were gray and my black fringe covered them. My hair was only mid-back length so it was quite easy to put up. We had the same bone structure as well, Skinny and fragile looking. I glanced out the window watching as we landed. L was going to introduce me to the members and wheel me to my room. He planned on letting me get all the rest I could, because he was going to have me help here and there. We landed and All sorts of people were trying to get a look at the people who got out of the plane and directly into a limo. L and I sat side by side as I gasped at the amazing sight of Tokyo. L had taught me Japanese, I learned quickly form what he had told me, I had a good grip on the language and I could hold a conversation without problem. I watched as he climbed out and pulled me out yet again, placing me in the wheelchair. He wheeled me in ignoring the looks from the people who stood to the side confused. He pushed me into the elevator Watari following closely behind. Watari hit a button and I awaited the introduction of the task force.

_**WHOO! I'm still not done, but I wanted to make the introduction for another chapter, and to answer any questions. No, this is not an L love story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the ding made me look up. I had been thinking of ways to introduce myself. L pushed me into the hotel room and I waited for the barrage of questions from the men who stared at us. I glanced around and asked L.

"Is this all of them brother?" Their eyes widened and looked back and forth between me and L. L nodded and pushed me along and placed me next to his computer. After turning me to face them he introduced them one by one. Soichiro, Ukita, Matsui, and Mochi, of course I already knew Watari. I looked to a door that had been pushed against. Faint cussing could be heard from the other side. I sighed. This was going to be an odd person I could tell already. A man who looked to be about thirty walked through the door and paused.

"Uhm... Who is this?" his afro bobbed around as he turned to each person looking for an answer.

"Aihara," L addressed. The man looked to him and glared. I propped my head up on my palm and watched the man. He certainly did not like L."Men, This is my little sister. Ryuu." All eyes turned to me and I sighed.

"Turns out."He said pulling their attention away from me again." The family she had been staying with had been murdered by a man that like to go as Rue Ryuuzaki. He knew my alias and planned to use it himself. He claimed his name was BB Or Beyond birthday before kira killed him. Ryuu has been temporarily paralyzed from the waist down attempting to escape from him." L's eyes wandered to me and I smiled.

"Doesn't stop me..." I wheezed and they all looked at me concerned.

"Also, she was mute for about three weeks, before I had gotten to her." They all nodded their heads understanding. I pushed the wheels and rolled over to Watari.

"Watari-san, May I go to the kitchen. I would like to prepare a dinner for the men." I caught myself. "And A cake for Ryuuzaki?" Watari chuckled and pushed me along seeming to ignore the wave I shot at the men.

L sat normally, well as normal as L can get, in his chair wondering why she wanted to cook them all a dinner, and him a cake.

"Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked. "are you sure it's safe enough to have her here?" L glanced up surprised by the question. He knew it wasn't safe for anyone. He himself had wondered why he brought such a sweet girl into this mess. Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"The thing is, Not even I know why I felt like bringing her." All chins hit the floor and he smirked a bit. Just a bit though only certain people could have caught it.

"Nii-san!" I yelled looking up at the camera. He was nice to me and he was quite cold to everyone else. The cake was done and frosted and the dinner was steaming and sitting on the table. Turkey, mashed potatoes, and a bowl of green beans. I felt warmth swirl up in my cheeks. Never once had I cooked for anyone other than myself, Why did I feel so obligated to do this? The table was set and I put myself at the head of the table watching as the men drooled walking in line into the dining room. L looked at me and I pointed to the full strawberry cake on the counter.

"Don't ask how I knew. It's a simple deduction considering that was pretty much the only thing you ordered at the bakery." Matsui giggled and I looked over to him my eyes narrowing.

"Is something funny Matsui?" I asked, he backed up a few steps and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I shrugged and looked back to Ryuuzaki.

"Do I have to go to school here?" I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"Even in japan it is against the law for those below the age of 18 not to go to school." I nodded reluctantly. Matsui looked curious and everyone else looked baffled.

"How old are you?" Most of the men asked simultaneously. I smiled and looked around.

"Sixteen, why? Something wrong?" I asked. Everyone except for Ryuuzaki, Watari, and myself had to pick their chins up off the ground before a spider crawled in. I giggled and made my plate and wheeled myself back around to my place.

"Sit, eat, come on. I didn't cook this for nothing!" I called to them placing my plate on the table and eating. They looked at each other and got their plates. No one but Ryuuzaki, Watari, and I got cake. Ryuuzaki was nice enough to get it for me. They ate in silence a small conversation barely making its way past anyone's lips. I glanced around and saw that barely anyone except L watari and I had eaten any of their food. I pouted and the men said nothing. I sighed and gathered the plates and rolled to the garbage can. Not even Matsuda had taken a bite of his food. I scraped it all off into the trash and put the plates gently in the sink. Rolling off to some corner in the building to sulk. Did they really believe I would poison them? I know I'm new and everything, but still. That doesn't mean I want to kill them.

They sat around the table quietly after she had left L shot them all an irritated glance.

"You could have at least gotten one bite." He said, coming doen on the men hard. Soichiro lowered his head along with Aizawa, knowing what it was like to have someone willing to cook for you, and what it felt like to be so plainly mistrusted. L got up and rinsed off his plate, placing it in the sink along with the others, leaving the room to hunt down the little girl who had already taken place as a sister in his heart. She sat quietly by his computer, waiting for her brother to go back to work. Little did L know she, too, Held him in her heart like family.


	3. Chapter 3

L and I sat side by side watching the videos from the subway over and over again silently. I leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the screen. I immediately paused the video and called everyone over. I pointed to Raye penbers hand before and after leaving the train station. There had been a small yellow envelope in his hand while he got onto the bus. When he had gotten off the bus he didn't have the envelope. I watched and rewatched until I was certain.

"Kira was on the bus." I stated. No one believed me. I, again, pointed to penbers hand and watched as he pointed to something on the bus. "He was pointing at Kira, before he died. He mouthed something, but the picture is too far away and grainy to translate, Ryuuzaki, Can you have the picture fixed and zoomed, please?" Ryuuzaki nodded and complied, chewing on his thumb. Thoughts ran through my head, and I voiced my question.

"If he was supposed to be tailing Light, Where is Light throughout the entire ordeal?" Matsuda and Soichiro gaped and me and Ryuuzaki pulled his thumb from his mouth.

"It seems I have managed to draw blood..." He said, I looked over and sighed. I grabbed a napkin and held onto L's thumb. I used my other hand to switch over to pictures I had Watari take on the train. He was pointing in the fourth door on the train, and no pictures showed anyone looking remotely close to Light Yagami. Did someone threaten him in some manner to get him to board that train? I shook my head. No one could scare an FBI member that bad... _Except for Kira_... I thought bitterly. If kira wasn't on the train, where was the envelope? L pulled his thumb away from me.

"If you are gripping on my thumb so tightly, you must be think really hard about something." I apologized and looked back to the screen. A man normal height and weight for a japanese male in a red track suit walked onto the train. Why would someone wearing a track suit with the hood pulled up ride the train, wouldn't someone wanting to lose weight be jogging? I hadn't realized I had said that out loud until L replied.

"hm.. That is interesting." He commented. I looked back at him and I dropped my head.

"I meant that to be a thought, but really. If you were attempting to lose weight why would you ride a train, that's like You saying your not going to eat anything sweet, but that is the only thing you would eat." L contemplated this for a moment then pushed a button that I automatically recognized, he was calling Watari.

"Yes, L?" The voice asked.

"Watari, would please prepare a flight to England, for Ryuu?" Both of us listened as Watari said 'yes'.

"Why am I going to England?" I asked quietly, watching L's face for anything. L sighed and looked up at me, his eyes showed deep troubles.

"I'm sending you to the orphanage where I was raised. I have secured you a spot as a caregiver for the children. Mello, Matt and Near will help you once you are there. They are my top three, my next in line. They are the one's that hold the place for me in case of something happening to me." My head fell and I glared at the floor. _Next in line...In case something happened to him..._ They were already preparing for his death. They were pretty much planning his funeral as we speak. I looked back up giving in.

"fine, I'll go, but what exactly does my role there include?" L smiled, and turned in his chair, We both looked up at the computer and L pulled up a picture. It was A large mansion type house with huge iron gates that stood ominously against the nice sweet dawn that set over the horizon.

"You will tutor kids that need it. You will also be one of the main cooks. You may play with children and also get to know them better. You know some about nursing, and you seem to be good with people so you will be welcomed with open arms. I'm sure because you are confined to a wheel chair temporarily will not bother the children. They are all different, so it is imperative for you to learn the likes and dislikes of all children." I sighed, this was a lot. Matsuda stirred on the couch and L shut off the picture. Matsuda's phone blared and I covered my ears.

"So much for sleep eh?" Watari had called back later explaining the flight was later that afternoon so I had time to pack and say goodbye to everyone. Matsuda set up and rubbed his eyes looking over at L and I.

"W-Why is Ryuu-chan awake as well?" He asked just as Soichiro and Aizawa walked in. I glared at him and looked to the new comers. Once everyone came in L had explained to them that I was going to England. He left out the part of the orphanage and what part in England, but I didn't care.

"-And that is why today, you are all getting the day off and we are throwing a 'going away' party." L explained. Everyone's mouths were on the floor, again. I rolled my eyes and Rolled my way to the elevator, just before I hit the button I was yanked back by none other than Matsui.

"Your leaving later and We are going to make this party awesome!" He yelled excitedly. I glared at L and He rolled his eyes back at me. I let Matsui roll me around before we all decided we would go out. Soichiro went back home instead like Aizawa, I didn't blame them. They had a family. By the time we had subtracted hose with a family to take care of as in mothers, wife, children, all that was left was Matsui, L and I. I sighed and looked out the window as we passed the entrance of the university To-oh.

"Ryuuzaki, no matter what you had said you had never sent me to school." I said suddenly turning to look at him.

"I felt no need to make you go. Other children would ridicule you and I'm sure if you can keep me on my toes like you have there is no need." He explained. Man, he has to explain things to a lot of people. Matsui was bouncing in his seat the entire ride so I was happy to be out and in my wheel chair. L ,himself, wheeled me into the bakery and put me at the head of the table. A woman looking to be about mid-thirties walked up to us smiling.

"Hello." She said, flashing us all a brilliantly white smile. I smiled back and said in a small voice.

"hello." Matsuda was much louder.

"Hello, Miss."

"Hello." L said blandly looking through the menu. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but she kept her smile. She probably came to flirt like the one did. She took her orders and swayed her hips as she was walking away.

"Well," Matsui said slowly." Ryuuzaki seems like you have an admirer." he commented I smirked at Ryuuzaki's reaction, he practically fell over in his seat. His face was a bright red, and he hid behind his hair. I giggled and poked him, much to the annoyance of the waitress.

"Nii-san!" I wined and Ryuuzaki looked up. The waitress perked up. I giggled.

"Yes, Ryuu?" he asked. I pointed to the store across the street.

"Can I get a game after we eat, and a DS?" Ryuuzaki sighed and ate, mulling over the options.

"Sine, but you can't take it out on the plane." This caught the waitress's attention.

"She's leaving, Why. She's so sweet, are you sending her to a boarding school or something?" She asked nosily. L grumbled something uninteligable and We left directly after eating. My DS sat in my bag along with twenty new games.


End file.
